A Brother's Curse
by Enderdeman
Summary: Steve. Who was he before he was dragged into the chaos of Minecraftia? The story is simple, it is a story about Steve trying to adapt to the wilderness after being dragged from his civilized home into a new dimension by Herobrine. Will he survive? Where is he? Can he survive is long lost brother's wrath? Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

If you had asked me a month ago, I would tell you that I was a normal teenager and nothing spectacular had happened in my life, but so much has happened in the past four weeks that my thought of that has completely turned on its head. Now, every day is an adventure and my life will never be the same, but all I want to do is get back home, if that's possible. So, I might as well start the story from the beginning.

Like I said, I lived a normal life; I would wake up each Monday to Friday, get dressed, go to school, come home, do homework and then talk to my friend on Skype the rest of the day. I had just moved to California from Nevada and my friend was the only friend left to talk to. So, every day, we would get on Skype together, and play a game or two together. This would happen during the weekends too, but instead of only talking after school, it would be all day. My parents didn't quite approve of my life style and consistently pestered me to get my head back in the real world. I never took their advice and continued what I was, and have been, doing. My life tended to be rather laid back.

The day it happened started off like any other day. I got up, got dressed ate breakfast and went to school. After six boring lectures and lunch, I was back home on my computer with my friend, Quinn. We were playing a multiplayer game online when the Skype call began to glitch. Little bits at first, but growing more and more by the minute, and after an hour her voice had become distorted and deep. I tried hanging up and calling back, but it was still the same, even after I restarted my computer and called back. I could still understand her though, her voice just awfully deep and kind of sounded like a conversation playing backwards, where the reverb of the room almost came first before she talked instead of after. So, we continued our games, until she said something out of the blue. _I found you brother. _I blinked and asked her what she meant by that, but her face cam was covered by a confused face at my question. After a short debate on whether or not she had said it, it was dropped, the call, I mean. I grumbled and called her back, but when she answered, she didn't say anything even after I asked her to say something.

After a few moments of silence, a voice broke over the web, _you'll be with me soon, I miss you brother._ Moments after this, a face flashed on the screen, though it was there for a few moments, the face burned into my brain, because my own face popped up on the facecam. There were a few differences that I noted. The hair, a shade darker brown than my own, and was slightly longer, Unlike my whiskers on my chin, he had a gathered amount of hair; and I'm not saying he had a full on biker beard either, he looked to be a year older version of myself, for my hair grew slow. His facial features were a little more developed too, stronger jawbone, sharper corners on the face. His eyes were the most different; he had pure, white, glowing eyes that burned into my brain. He was a twin version of me, just a year in the future.

After the face flashed on screen, the call was dropped again. Confused and worried about Quinn, I called once more, but she answered with her usual, perky _Hello! _Confused, I cautiously asked her if the call had been from her, but dropped the conversation the moment a confused look flashed across her face. The day continued on as normal after that. I won't say I wasn't freaked afterwards, but I did begin to forget about it. The thing that stuck to me was the word brother. Who was this person? Questions radiated through my head and bothered me consistently. It sounds stupid to keep my mind on such an event, but, my mother had recently told me a few days before the call that I was the result of twins, the other, was stillborn. The next week went by quickly. I'll officially begin the story from the next Monday.


	2. Chapter 1: Brother's Dream

Chapter 1

Monday: Day 0, 0600 Hours

Steve

When It starts off, Monday is the most normal day of the adventure I am about to foretell. It was the normal routine I told of before. During school things became no longer normal for the normal starting day. _He _was standing by my locker, my gut wrenched as I cowered by the corner for a moment before I continued on towards my locker. All the while, thoughts rang through my head. Who is he? Why is he here? Why does he call me brother? When I stepped up to insert the combination to the lock, he spoke, causing me to shiver at his voice.

"Good morning brother." He grinned mischievously.

I nodded a morning. His voice was nothing like the Skype call, deep, yes, but also silky, as if every word he said was a flirt, an odd thing to say yes, but even if he was my brother, my stomach did flip-flops, partially from his voice and partially from fear.

"I might as well warn you, so you can say goodbye to those you love. You will not be here tomorrow, you will be with me." He grinned wider when I looked at him, confused. "That is all." And he slowly vanished into thin air. The rest of my day went on normally. I told Quinn about everything that happened, she looked concerned, but I don't think because I was supposedly to disappear the next day. She probably thought I was losing my sanity, which killed me that she didn't believe me. I had never lied to her before. In the end she only responded with a _Steve, do you feel okay?_

After a few games, I told her I wasn't in the mood to play today, she just nodded her head a mumbled about having something else to do. We exited with our usual final words "Love you long time!" After hanging up I laid on my bed and sighed, wondering if I really was losing my sanity. I shook my head; I'm not that type of person. There was nothing in my life that I recall that would make me lose my mind. Yet, I was scared, I really didn't know what caused people to go insane, maybe my whole life has been different than I remember it. I groaned. I didn't care anymore. I rolled over, and that was the end of my normal, boring life as I slowly fell into a fitful sleep.

Monday: Day 0, 2330 hours

Steve

My dreams were racked with nightmares about the twin version of me that called himself my brother. It wasn't menacing or anything of the sorts; actually, they were rather pleasant in the beginning. It was as if he were my real brother and we were doing brother things, but the more we hung out, the younger we became, until we were infants playing with baby toys. That's when things became odd. The scene lost all its light sources except for a single candle in the middle of the room, but us being infants, we still played; our shadows elongated on the wall behind us. They flickered consistently giving them the thought of moving to their own will. My infant self would keep looking back at the shadows, as if he were keeping an eye out on them, as if they were going to do something terrible. Eventually, one of the shadows, my brother's, reached out and grabbed him by the head and dragged him away, screaming. As my brother was drug across the floor into the shadows at the corner of the room, he rapidly grew older, his pupils disappearing along with his irises, by the time he was of the present age, his eyes were the glowing whites I had seen on the Skype facecam. I was left with the feeling of loneliness now as my brother stood in the corner, still with a playful look on his face. The shadows weren't terrifying, but they did give me a sense of fear.

As for my infant self, after watching him get dragged across the floor, I turned away and slowly grew back up, alone. I didn't play, I didn't move, I just aged, the look on my face becoming more and more weary and sad as the years continued on. When I was the present age, my brother's compassionate face stared at me from the shadows. He looked lonely and sad. So much so that I just wanted to help him, accompany him. He started towards me slowly, the shadows following his steps, crawling around his feet and moving of their own free will. I stood and began to back away in fear. The more I backed away, the more his face saddened. Eventually, after I backed away from him once more, a look of rage spread across his face as the shadows abandoned him and begun towards me, wrapping themselves around my arms and body, binding me as the whites of my own eyes darkened to a black and again with my irises, until my eyes were the opposite of his, black and instead of omitting light, they sucked it in, darkness covered the eye portion of my face consistently. A permanent scowl appeared on my face. Then, the scene went black, my body ached, and shudders ran through my body, was I going to become that thing? I didn't have time to think of the question as I slowly woke up from my slumber.


	3. Chapter 2: Wilderness

Chapter 2

Tuesday: Day 1, 600 hours

Steve

The sound of rain could be heard around me as I awoke from my sleep. Drops of water splattered on my forehead and face, encouraging me more to wake me up. I groaned as I sat up. Why was I outside? I tried to recall where I fell asleep, but I came up blank. I shook my head, trying to jog a memory, but my mind was an erased whiteboard, only small faint flickers of memories that were incoherent, faint, and unreadable remained. I glanced up to find myself in a forest. Oak trees surrounded me with the occasional white from a birch tree standing out.

Rubbing my eyes, I stood. I was overcome with the feeling that there were no other people nearby, and acting on that impulse, I began to search. For what? I don't know, but I apparently found it by a small stream. Leaning down, I took great mouthfuls of the clean water rushing off the rocks. I was parched. After having my fill, a glint caught my eye out of the faint sunshine breaking through the clouds, as the rain and clouds slowly dissipated. It was a large chunk of flint. I continued acting on the impulse I was alone, and picked it up, and was attacked by a memory.

_Flint is a great material for survival. No matter how you break it, there will always be a sharp edge, allowing you to chop, hack, and slash with it. Back in the old days, the Native Americans used it to create their spears and arrows along with tools. It is as good of a weapon as it is a tool. If you can find a way to mount it on a stick or staff of some sort, your leverage will be much stronger, allowing you to chop easier. Even as an axe, it is still a valuable weapon if you have nothing. Keep an eye out for vines of any sort. Do you understand Steve?_

A memory? I can't remember the image, but I remember the speech. I nodded and got to work. Finding a nearby boulder, I set the flint on it and picked up a large rock and began chipping away. After a few minutes of breaking pieces off, a sharp edge remained. I flipped to the backside of my soon-to-be axe and chipped the top and bottom near the back, leaving two sharp notches in the back, one on the bottom-back to shove in the top of the stick, and one in the top-back to wrap a vine from the stick to the axe head itself. After searching a bit more, I found a rather strait and sturdy stick to use, along with some ivy growing on the trees. I walked back to the boulder and put a notch in the top-front of the stick and shove the bottom notch of my axe into the center of the top. I took the ivy I had found and started attaching the stick to the head using the notch I had made in each. After a few moments, I had made a rather successful axe. Giving it a test on a tree, I found it was okay in sturdiness but wouldn't last long before I had to fix it.

And from there my adventure began, as I chopped at large branches from trees for a small teepee home. After a few hours of chopping, I felt that I had enough. I hopped down from my most recently tortured tree. I was sore and exhausted but I continued on. I grabbed my large branches and set them in a pile in a small clearing. _Brother._ The voice was faint and carried on the wind, but I heard it nonetheless. I froze, the voice sounded familiar, and it wasn't the one from my memory. Too scared to respond, I quickly climbed a tree and hid, but no other sound resonated.

After a few more minutes in the tree, I climbed back down and continued working on my shelter, setting the branches in a cone shape, tying it together with ivy, and putting leafy branches all around it to keep rain out. I would now begin working on a fire before curling up in my mini tent and falling asleep.

Tuesday: Day 1, 1600 hours

Steve

I was awoken from hunger; my body ached from working so hard hours previously. I yawned, stood up and stretched after crawling out of my leafy tent. I grabbed my axe, I highly doubted that I would get a kill, but I did want to bring it.

I treaded as softly as I could, trying not to disturb any predators that may be nearby. I tend to know that most carnivores don't hunt for no reason but to keep themselves, and their pack, fed; in my mind, animals are much smarter than humans. Wolves will let a human survive in its territory and will not attack unless provoked or starved. If this 'human' were to become of great importance to the wolves, such as helping it hunt and sharing spoils and helping the pack during winter, if the survivor were to become wounded or sick, the wolves would try to help from their current position. It's the same with many other meat eaters or dominate animal species.

After a bit of walking, I found nothing of much nutritional value. I groaned and began keeping an eye out for small animals or rodents. _Brother_. Another voice? No, it was the same one from before, just… a bit louder. My eyes darted around as I began to back towards camp, but my stomach prevented me from backing out now, hunger pains were getting to me and I needed to eat, soon. I gasped as pain struck me in the head. My ears were ringing and my body refused to move. _Brother… Run!_ The voice whispered on the breeze as a tall, black creature strode towards me, a glare on its face.

I'm going to pause my story to explain this creature. As I mentioned, it was tall and black. It had a humanlike figure, but it was tall, a third taller than an average person. This abnormal tallness didn't add to the width of the body, it was almost as if a picture of a human silhouette was printed on putty and it was stretched, causing the arms to be abnormally skinny along with the legs and body. Its face was human besides it being purely black, it had blazing purple eyes which included whites and pupils, its eyes were a pure, bright, royal purple. It lacked a nose and its mouth stretched all the way to the sides of its head.

This thing came at me with a scream that was otherworldly. The closer it came, the more my ears rang and the more blurred my vision became. _BROTHER! _The voice snapped me out of my trance as my legs kicked into action. Hunger forgotten, I turned and ran as fast as I could only muster with the addition of adrenaline. Tree darted past me. I had always been an awesomely fast runner, and yet, this thing stepped out from behind a tree in my immediate path, I quickly changed course and turned left. My vision became clear along with my hearing.

Yet, once again, my ears popped and rang as some fluid ran out of them and vision suddenly went black as a split second glimpse of the creature stood in front of me. I grasped around my belt desperately and grabbed a hold of my axe and frantically swung it around. After a few moments of random swinging, I managed to land a hit on the creature using the sharp edge of the flit axe, another horrifying scream resounded throughout the forest and the pain was gone from my ears, fluid still trickling out. My vision returned along with my stomach pains. I stood and began to walk in the direction where I thought camp was. After a small bit of searching, I found it. The fire slightly flickered, slowly dying away. As I approached the burning embers, black invaded the edges of my vision as I collapsed to my knees and crumpled to the ground. The last thing I heard before I fully left consciousness was a slight mumble next to my ear. _They're coming brother._

Tuesday: Day 1, 0600 hours

Quinn

When I woke up on Tuesday, I got on with my morning deal, I stumbled into the kitchen and made myself a bowl of cereal. I glanced outside the window to see snow, too much snow. I grinned knowing that I wouldn't have school today. I yawned and strode back to my room with my breakfast. A noise resounded around my room as I sat in front of the computer. I sat there stupidly before realizing I had a Skype call from Steve, did he not have school today? He was acting kind of funny yesterday, saying that some guy calling himself Steve's brother was apparently going to take him away or something of the sorts. At first I thought he was in danger before he told me that this guy faded away like a ghost.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I reluctantly answered the call. As if a switch were flicked, sound bombarded my speakers and pierced my ears; I had to turn down the computer speakers before I could understand what was happening on the other end

Frantic voices on the end, "Quinn?" It was Steve's mother.

"What do you need Mama?" I responded, calling Steve's mom by what I usually called her by, mama

"Do you know where Steve is? He wasn't at school today and he isn't at home!" She was sounding more and more frantic by the moment. A chill went down my spine.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you. Are you sure he's not at a friend's house?" I asked. I knew it was a stupid question; I had talked to him last night.

After saying no franticly and talking a bit more about where he could be, she hung up. I decided not to tell her about Steve's encounter with a guy who looked like him and claimed to be his brother and melted into thin air… It was stupid, and crazy. I worried about Steve, yes, but I do have a tendency to be too calm during situations like this, so I sat there and began to think about where Steve could possibly be while eating my cereal. After thinking my way through every possibility, I came to the conclusion that Steve wasn't lying about the guy with glowing eyes.

'Steve was my best friend and I realized that he was unusually smart, if this guy did take him, he would find his way out of it.' I thought as I stood and walked to the kitchen to put my bowl away. When I turned the corner where carpet met linoleum, I dropped the glass bowl I held in my hand, shattering it on the ground. Steve was in my kitchen, or so it looked from the back, he was washing dishes. The shattering of the bowl caused Steve's head to jerk up. He began to turn around as I ran up to him. At the last moment, I realized it wasn't Steve. I stopped dead in my tracks and realized that this was who Steve had talked about, Steve a year older looking, and pure, glowing, white eyes. The Steve lookalike was smiling mischievously. Ginning widely in my direction.

"There's no need for you to worry, Steve is fine." He stepped towards me. "But you, you know just a wee bit too much." He continued holding up his fingers as if measuring with them how much I shouldn't know.

"Who are you?" I asked shakily, backing away.

"You know the answer to that question." He continued walking toward me.

"Steve doesn't have a brother."

"No, he doesn't, or at least not one that he knows of. But please, no more questions, and don't worry, this will be painless."

I continued backing up, but the cool paint of my wall pressed against my back. I shuddered as his hands wrapped around my neck, a white light emanating from them. Everything went black. I felt fine though, if this is death then Steve's lookalike was right, it turned out to be painless. Unfortunately, this wasn't the case as light began to flood into the living room. I found myself on the floor with the not Steve groaning on the ground in front of me, a white flame flickering in his palm. I looked up to see the real Steve, but horrifying. He had shadowed eyes, no matter how lit up the living room tended to be, they were still dark, a black flame was held in his palm as shadows danced around his feet, a snarl was plastered across his face as he began to step up to me.


	4. Chapter 3: Quinn's Beginning

Chapter 3

Wednesday: Day 2, 0652 hours

Steve

"In one day, I've managed to pop into wilderness with no apparent reason, build a shelter, pass out from exhaustion, wake up to an ungodly creature, and then pass out from pain. What an eventful day, yesterday." I thought aloud as I washed the dried blood that trickled from my ears after my ears popped.

I stood from the river and groaned as my legs protested. "What was that thing anyways?" I continued talking to myself. "And what's with this _Damned _voice I keep hearing?" I slowly walked towards camp. I had managed to find a small berry bush, unaware if they were poisonous or not, I still ate them, sating my hunger for a bit, but now it was back.

"Maybe I'm having one long, elaborate, lucid dream." My campfire was fueled well, but I added more wood onto it before I went about finding more food. I had only been up for a single, rather uneventful hour, I had walked to the creek to clean my ears and noticed the berry bush I had missed before.

"Monsters," I mumbled, "Really? Monsters? Where the hell am I?" After a small bit of walking in a random direction and hacking at trees, leaving marks so I know my way back, I came to the edge of the forest. The forest just stopped, trees one second, nothing but grass the next. I found it odd that the forest did so, but nonetheless, I continued walking a bit, keeping sure to not lose track of where I came from.

It was beautiful. Unusually bright green grass sprouted up to knee length as it swayed in the breeze, giving me the thought that I was in a beautiful green ocean. All I wanted to do was lay down and enjoy the sun in this beautiful sea of green, but before I could follow through with the plan, my stomach rumbled.

I sighed, "Fine, have it your way." I mumbled to my stomach, "But we are coming back some time." All I got was a growl in response. I stood still, the grass brushing against itself creating a nice whoosh sound, but there was something else I could here, my body tensed when I realized what it was.

Rustling

Automatically, I knelt into the grass, looking through the thick blades. The weird ambient voice kicked in. _Your fine brother, stand up._ I hesitated before listening and standing. The beauty of the meadow captured my attention too quickly when I first entered and I realized what I hadn't before. There was a deer standing before me, grazing on the grass, my stomach growled again as it lazily peered at me.

The voice talked again giving me more information, _Here, animals have nothing to fear, most predators such as wolves would have already come after it by now, so, you being still tells it that you're friendly. Humans don't claim everything here. To be honest, they almost hardly exist, you may find small villages scattered about but they tend to be rare and hard to find. Plus, monsters like the one you saw yesterday don't bother animals._

The voice finished and faded away. This was the most it has talked to me since I came here. "Do you know why I can't remember anything?" I called out into the air, trying to get the silky voice back, "I can't remember my family or friends or even the life before I appeared here, _Give me more information!_" I was screaming into the sky now, startling the deer and causing it to take a step back. I groaned and gave up, holding my hand out to the deer after pulling a handful of grass. "I need food," I mumbled softly to the deer as it stepped up to me and began to eat the small amount of grass. "I'm sorry." I reached for my axe, my gut twisting horribly at what I was about to do.

"I'm sorry."

Wednesday: Day 1, 0930 hours

Quinn

My mother would be hysterical to find that I was missing, I glanced around my surroundings to see a forest. I had woken up here and began exploring, turning and walking to my left-hand side. I knew nothing about surviving in the wild, but I guess I could always give it a shot. As of now? I was in my calm state, walking and thinking of what I needed to do. I knew that if I wanted to build a shelter I would need something to build with, wood being the most optimal choice seeing as it was all around me. I could scavenge around and find long fallen branches to support on to low tree branches, I wouldn't have walls, but at least I'd have a roof over my head. My mind wandered as I began working.

I remember the horrifying Steve, he confused the living hell of me though. It hurt my brain to try to figure everything out. Apparently, it was the real Steve, just more angry… and menacing… and more horrifying… and not so nice. Anyways, it was Steve nonetheless. He had been trying to get home when he took too big of a bite than he could chew and lost control of his spirit. I don't even know what he was talking about, but I'm supposed to help him here in this world because if I don't then he'll turn into mean, heartless Steve? Apparently time is different here; I think it was every 24 hours here was 15 minutes on Earth.

So, after giving the whole rundown, which was a bunch of things I didn't understand smooshed together, light began to leave the room as the dark flames in his hand intensified and when the darkness cleared, it was from me opening my eyes and I was here with the sun shining through the beautifully green trees.

I sauntered out of my thoughts and glanced at what I had been working on for the past hour. I think I did well. After finding four trees that made a square shape, I set four fallen branches on branches attached to the tree for the frame and the continued with more branches across the opposite frame sticks. Let's just say there are a lot of branches. I now had a stick roof, so I grabbed a few freshly fallen leafy branches and set them on top, making it leafy and stylish looking. I grinned at my newfound creation. The sun sat in a clear, blue sky. I went to find water which I found easily since a small river flowed not too far away and I just needed to follow the sound. I reached down and tested the water in my mouth, surprisingly, it was cleaner than I expected, but there was probably a ton of bacteria in it still. For now it'll do fine as it is.

Standing, I continued to think in my calm, thoughtful state. If I wanted to continue working on my shelter, I needed food I was not going to get far on an empty stomach, but to get food, I needed a weapon. So, to start, I needed flint for a hunting (and possibly defensive) weapon. "Arrows are what I need, but I don't have string to create a bow." I thought aloud, "Father, if only you could see me now." I began my search for flint, becoming lost in thought again.

My father was magnificent yet, completely insane, which shows that even mad people can be great. My father was one of them. He had come across the dream about the world ending and people starting from scratch in the wilderness. I grinned at the thought of him that next morning. He was hectic, roaming about, collecting things for the supposed disaster, hatchets, food, an axe, knives, stuffing then in his pockets as if when the world ended it was going to take everything from his hands and leave his pockets alone. Unfortunately for him, the world didn't end. After the morning incident, he would go to the heavily wooded park not too far from our home and teach people, including me, how to survive in the wild. He would often have string on him and grab a random branch from the tree.

'It's not the bow that matters,' He would say, 'it's the arrow, the bow can be as warped as ever; just make sure it has a tight string that'll launch the arrow far.' He would produce unsharpened flint from his pocket and would begin chipping at it, 'The arrow is the part that needs to be perfect, it doesn't need feathers or fletchings, though they do help; the arrow just needs to be as straight as you can make it.' A branch would snap as he grabbed one, size enough for an arrow, he would then begin using his flint as a blade, 'If you don't have a knife to whittle sticks strait, then use flint. Flint is a great material for survival. No matter how you break it, there will always be a sharp edge, allowing you to chop, hack, and slash with it. Back in the old days, the Native Americans used it to create their spears and arrows along with tools. It is as good of a weapon as it is a tool. If you can find a way to mount it on a stick or staff of some sort, your leverage will be much stronger, allowing you to chop easier. Even as an axe, it is still a valuable weapon if you have nothing. Keep an eye out for vines of any sort. Do you all understand? We would all nod.

I had finally found several pieces of flint so I began sharping one, afterwards, I became my father as I whittled sticks.

My father would grab the younger branches off the tree, the branches that were slightly green and continue his lecture, 'If you don't have small enough vines for an arrow then use skin from a small branch. The wet skin of these branches will serve as a tie of sorts, but be careful because they are rather fragile and easy to tear. When you tie the arrowhead, leave the arrow in the sun so the skin can dry and harden. While it dries, you can begin making a mount on your bow, it doesn't need to be too sturdy, but slightly, it is to help guide your arrow.' He would make the mount 'Now, you want to mark on your string right above where the mount is, so you know where to nock your arrow so that its perfectly strait.' The arrow shafts were done. I began doing as my father instructed, and pulled young branches off the tree and peeling their skin off. And after sharpening the flint pieces I had, attached them to the shafts.

Not long after the panic day where my dad thought everything was going to end, and not long after he would go to the park to teach people how to survive, he disappeared. Poof, gone, vanished, nonexistent, oddly eradicated. His body was never found, and there has never been a sign of him since he disappeared. My father seemed to have literally flown off the face of the planet to whatever world he saw in his dream. I don't know what lies after death, but I hope, for my father, it was pleasant; he was a good man and cared for everyone else more than he cared about himself. He taught everyone how to survive in a world he truly believed was coming, and he would sit in the park for hours on end to help people understand the basic necessities of survival and help them figure out more.

My arrows were done, but I didn't have a bow, I made them for now because I would need them later. As I stood to set them in the sunlight, a rustling could be heard nearby. I whipped around. A body emerged from the bushes, I gasped as my knees gave way and I collapsed in front of my best friend.

"Steve!" His head shot up as he looked around frantically. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him, he stiffened and pushed me back.

"Who are you?" He asked softly.


End file.
